sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Union of Gaia
Union of Gaia is a united sole governing state of the planet of Gaia, located in the Western Kingdom. The Union of Gaia, originally was governed by the Kingdom of the West. Later a coup d'état occurred resulting in the overthrow of the Royal Family, the House of Berleaton becoming a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system of governance. The Union of Gaia was created on September 19, 2016 by a group of Sezonians who freed their Gaian relatives and aided in establishing a advanced society. Leadership High Command *'Prime Minister Duea Hillton': First prime minister of the UoG, the power behind the government and the creator of many progressive acts along with being in charge of political stability. *'Her Majesty and Sovereign of the West, Queen Elizabeth LaLaurie Berleaton the Frist': First born and sole daughter of Queen Alexa Berleaton the Second. Loyal to the kingdom and is beloved by many, having few foes. Ascended to the crown upon her mother's death Royalty *'Kraven Decanaled Berleaton the Frist': Second born and first son of Queen Alexa Berleaton the Second. He is a strong willed man and respects those of those who can hold on their own. *'Marcus Vaduz Berleaton the Second': Last born and second son of Queen Alexa Berleaton the Second, prefers to study and learn more about the darker side of the universe and forbidden knowledge instead of ruling. Knights *'Sir Arthur the Honorable': The commander of the UGAF Infantry Divisions. A highly skilled and decorated officer. *'Captain Ben Willford the Just': Captain of the UGAF, led the war against the Zohuars. He was knighted by the royal family for his accomplishments and hard work. *'Sir Henry the Devout': A seasoned knight appointed by her majesty, Queen Alexa Berleaton the Second. A devote follower of the Celestial Light, which influences his sense of mortality and his judgment. Nobility and Lords *'Lord Nesen': A lord hailing from the city of Elcahelm. Quite esteemed and famed explorer, trained with the Ranger Division and is the first know man to explore the Far Lands. Other Political Leaders *'Archbishop Karlues': A former Sezonian and head of the Church of Celestial Light, has full control over appointments in the Church. *'Director Elia': Director of Commerce and all of the UoG's financial and economic concerns. *'Keeper Uirel of Kreel': Practitioner of the primal arts, descendent of the last Primal Masters. Former Positions *'Queen Alexa Berleaton the Second, Lady of Harmony': The fourth monarch of the UoG, member of the House of Berleaton. A figurehead and national icon for the Union of Gaia and it's people. Assassinated by the treacherous and Psoom infiltrator Vizier Teal Bosbmer. *'Vizier Teal Bosbmer': The grand adviser to the monarchy of the Union of Gaia, said to be stricken with a rare skin condition rendering him unable to stand sunlight. Revealed to actually be a Psoom and later murdered her majesty, Queen Alexa Berleaton the Second, Lady of Harmony before being slain by Lord Nesen. *'Princess Elizabeth LaLaurie Berleaton the Frist': First born and sole daughter of Queen Alexa Berleaton the Second. Loyal to the kingdom and is beloved by many, having few foes. Societal Information Cities & Major Colonies *'Edetopa': The capital of Gaia and the oldest city on the entire planet. *'Selon's Keep': A fortified keep that is the headquarters for Gaian military. *'Veia': A small farming hamlet. *'Rheoa Colony': First space Gaian colony on the nearby moon of Rheoa. Currently abandoned. *'Xua Castle': A isolated castle built high in the Xuath Mountains for the royal family. *'Alder's Fall': A major agricultural community and center of mass food production. *'Trilldrop: Important trading port city on the northern coastline of the Isth Sea. *'Kreel': A long abandoned temple dedicated to the ancestral Gaian ways of old. *'Baskelia': A large mining town, and military outpost. *'Whitehall': A grand monastery situated on a steep cliff, headquarters for the Church. *'Arverlord': A prosperous plantation that produces some of the finest tea on all of Gaia. *'Elcahelm': A fortress town that is a booming center of trade and commerce. Laws and Powers The laws and powers of the Union of Gaia are given by the House of Legislation with the approval of Parliament along with the prime minister. Any additional laws can be found in the "Decrees" section below. Decrees *'Degrees of Space Expansion': Under these set of degrees, the UoG will expand its influence to space using technology given by their Sezonian liberators, thus will the moon of Rheoa be colonized and settled by the Gaian people. *'Acts of Gail': As decreed by her majesty, the military of Gaia will be strengthened along with the setting up of defensive protocols. Also a tariff will be set for all goods coming and going from the Rheoa Colony, as well as a patrol of guards will be sent to provide protection and maintain security for the colonists. *'Ban on Occult and Dangerous Acts': All acts or practices deemed dangerous, occult or morally corrupting to society are hereby banned under the authority of Parliament and her majesty herself. Such preexisting groups or organizations involved conducting these acts are illegal and are made enemies of the state themselves. History *September 19, 2016: The Union of Gaia is officially established with collaboration from several Sezonians. *September 20, 2016: House of Berleaton is crowned the royal family of the UoG, making the UoG a absolute monarchy. *September 22, 2016: The Church of Celestial Light is founded by a resident Sezonian. *September 24, 2016: Primal Masters clash over the emerging Church for spiritual domination. *September 27, 2016: The royal family intervene, causing the Primal Masters to loose support and the Church of Celestial Light becomes the dominant religion on Gaia. *September 30, 2016: The Degrees of Space Expansion are enacted. The Rheoa Colony is founded. *October 3, 2016: The royal family is overthrown in a sudden coup d'état, thus the Union of Gaia is transformed into a constitutional monarchy and Duea Hillton is elected prime minister. *October 5, 2016: Parliament approves and enacts the Acts of Gail. *October 6, 2016: Frist encounter with the Zohuars, leading to the War of the Zohuars. *October 8, 2016: End of the War of the Zohuars. The Zohaurs are driven to near extinction and retreat underground. *October 10, 2016: The town of Baskelia is constructed. *October 11, 2016: The Trading Guild of Bas is established. *October 13, 2016: Queen Alexa Berleaton the Second succeeds the Gaian throne. *October 15, 2016: A string of ritualistic murders occur in the village of Veia, an investigation into them goes underway. *October 18, 2016: Investigators undercover and reveal the Felerkep cult as the culprits behind the Veia killings. *October 19, 2016: The Felerkep Cult is banned by Parliament with the full support of the Church. *October 21, 2016: Mass purge and crackdown of Felerkep cultists occur throughout the Union of Gaia. *October 23, 2016: A priest of the Celestial Light discovers a ancient relic, and rejects the Church's doctrines and instead secretly founds the Weaving Orderists. *October 25, 2016: The hunting of Blue Belly Emus is outlawed and the species is put under federal protection. *October 26, 2016: The Ban on Occult and Dangerous Acts are enacted. *October 29, 2016: Contact with the Rheoa Colony is lost, and a scouting vessel is sent to investigate. *October 30, 2016: The scout returns, all public records of the colony are stricken and UGSF go through decommission. *November 3, 2016: Teal Bosbmer is made the vizier to Alexa Berleaton the Second. *November 5, 2016: Queen Alexa Berleaton the Second reportedly falls ill and is quarantined, Teal Bosbmer and Prime Minister Duea Hillton take command in her absence. *November 9, 2016: A mysterious plague surfaces in northern territories near Elcahelm. *November 11, 2016: The plague continues to ravage Elcahelm, and the Institute of Natural Sciences is founded in effort to locate a cure. *November 15, 2016: The Institute of Natural Sciences manufactures a elixir that stave off the effects of the plague. *November 20, 2016: Queen Alexa Berleaton the Second gives birth to triplets, a girl named Princess Elizabeth LaLaurie Berleaton the Frist, and twin boys, Kraven Decanaled Berleaton the Frist and Marcus Vaduz Berleaton the Second. *November 25, 2016: Queen Alexa Berleaton the Second makes her first public reappearance since her children's birth. *November 26, 2016: The Institute of Natural Sciences after much trial and error, produce the first genetically-altered plant on Gaia. *December 5, 2016: First tests in using of genetically altered crops in improving the agriculture begin. *December 13, 2016: Production of first wine from genetically altered crops. *December 20, 2016: Increase of suspected heretics and Felerkep cult activity in the great northern forests of Elcahelm. *December 30, 2016: Lord Nesen and a crew of twenty leads an expedition across the Isth Sea into the Far Lands. *January 7, 2017: Lord Nesen's expedition lands on the unknown shoreline and set up a small base. *January 9, 2017: Lord Nesen discovers a lost tribe of cat-men, later defeating the chieftain in a duel and marries his daughter. *January 14, 2017: Lord Nesen and his wife, Lady Nesen return from their long expedition and arrive at Xua Castle in celebration of their return. *January 16, 2017: The council members are attacked and slain, Teal Bosbmer is unmasked as a Psoom and is killed by Lord Nesen. *January 17, 2017: The murdered council's bodies are taken to Whitehall where clerics of the Celestial Light preform rituals and are able to resurrect them, all but the queen herself. *January 18, 2017: Mass mourning and praying for Queen Alexa Berleaton the Second's death. *January 21, 2017: Queen Alexa Berleaton the Second's body is laid to rest and her daughter, Elizabeth LaLaurie Berleaton the Frist is crowned queen. Customs *'Celestial Light': The Celestial Light is the Gaian version of the Light. To the Gaians, the Light is the force that guides them in their daily struggles and determines their fate in the afterlife, through sheer good deeds and leading a honest life will they be rewarded with eternal paradise, while those who do not will suffer misery and unrest in death. The Church of the Celestial Light is a body of religious authority and the maintains the teachings of the light and interprets it for the faithful, also preforming funeral rights. *'Primal Ways': A set of ancestral and spiritual beliefs that were widely practiced by the early Gaians, these beliefs were mainly based on the reverence for nature and the embodiment of the very elements themselves. The key figures of these faith was the Primal Maters, who developed the arts of elemental mastery. The Primal Ways have heavily declined with the creation of the Union of Gaia and the rise of the Celestial Light. *'Felerkep Cult': A dangerous cult dedicated to the worship of Maelokur, a demon from old Gaiaian legend. The cult and it's practices are outlawed as their teachings include human sacrifices and barbaric rites. *'Weaving Orderists''': A dissident sect of priests who have rejected the doctrines of the Celestial Light, instead embracing the belief of a mysterious spider goddess who brings order, function and the perfection to all of creation. However the sect itself is considered heretical and is persecuted by Church of the Celestial Light. Industry and Economics Being largest and sole nation on the planet of Gaia, the Union of Gaia also has the largest industrial output, agricultural output, and economic footprint. The UoG heavily relies on trade and it's exporting of agricultural produce needed income to support itself as it is still a emerging nation. Military Information The official army of the Union of Gaia is the Unified Gaian Armed Forces (UGAF). The prime minister is the supreme commander of the UGAF, with the General of the Armies and Navies in direct authority under them. The UGAF is split into multiple divisions: Divisions Infantry Divisions The main body of the UGAF. Composed of mainly new recruits, armed with varies Gaian weaponry based on Sezonian light tech. Artillery Divisions Supporting long range artillery, manned with light cannons, lasers and rifles upgraded with the latest Gaian technology. Royal Guard A highly skilled group of soldiers who defend the monarchy of the UoG, from possible threats. Ranger Division Corp Gaia's elite intelligence and reconnaissance force, tasked with foreign and domestic intelligence gathering, law enforcement within Gaian borders and special operations. Unified Gaiaian Navy The UGAF's navy, composed of mainly firing vessels, a few scouting boats along with heavily armored battering ships. Unified Gaiaian Space Fleet Built with collaboration from the Sezonians, designed for new frontier of space exploration, the UGSF is made up of various classes of space capable carriers, fighters, and cruisers. Underwent decommission. Category:Country Category:Empire